


Plastic and Elastic

by otechestvo



Series: Rus/Aus [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only complaint Ivan has regarding his boyfriend is that he's not particularly chatty. Or active. Or real. Russia/Australia, sort of; Cody is a sex doll. Non-graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic and Elastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt from my Aussie. Ivan is a lonely guy with an imaginary boyfriend, and bought a realistic sex doll to reinforce the illusion. The title is from Coin-Operated Boy by The Dresden Dolls.

Cody is always nice and warm. That’s what Ivan loves about him.

Well, not the only thing, of course! Being warm is just like… like the icing on the cake, the tip of the iceberg. It’s one of the things Ivan likes best.

(In the mornings, though, Cody always cools down, and Ivan has to lay him next to the furnace and cover him with an electric blanket all day while he’s at work to get him back to the same toasty heat he loves.)

He’s very lazy, even when Ivan kisses him and flicks his fingers down his sides, but that’s okay. Ivan doesn’t mind. He likes to take care of him, and if Cody wants to lie back and soak up the attention, then that’s okay. Sometimes Ivan wishes that he would at least touch his hair, or return his embrace, but that desire is easy enough to ignore.

(Easy enough like how his skin doesn’t feel quite right, even if it’s the best money can buy. Easy like how Ivan has to manually lift his legs and arms and tilt his head if he wants him in a different position. Easy like how Cody never speaks, never sighs, never breathes.)

Ivan is in a very good mood, and Cody has been so nice to him lately, so he decides to give him a treat. That’s what good boyfriends do, after all! He presses a trail of warm and eager kisses down the tan line of muscles and flesh, giggling to himself at what he is about to do.

The laughter fades, though, when he finally touches his tongue to the darkened head of Cody’s dick.

(It’s painted to be like that, and no warmer than the rest of his body. It’s stiff and never goes soft, and Ivan knows that when his mouth touches it it’s  _supposed_  to twitch, and taste like salt and skin, and he imagines that Cody is supposed to arch and moan because how could he just  _keep lying there_  if he was real—

The world has gone blurry by the time Ivan realises he’s crying, deep, shuddering sobs that wrack his whole body from where he has stopped with his head pressed against Cody’s thigh.

It takes some time, but soon enough he swallows, and forces a laugh, and an apology. That’s right, Cody doesn’t like being sucked off. It makes him uncomfortable. He should know better by now. Ivan crawls up his body and apologises again, with a kiss this time. He promises he won’t do it again, and means it; there are, after all, other things for them to do.

(Cody’s painted green eyes stare unblinkingly at the ceiling.)


End file.
